Team A 1st Stage
PARTY ga Hajimaru yo (PARTYが始まるよ) is AKB48's Team A 1st Stage (A1). General Information ;Stage Name: PARTY ga Hajimaru yo (PARTYが始まるよ) ;Team: Team A ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku: 2005.12.08 - 2006.03.31 Setlist M00. overture M01. PARTY ga Hajimaru yo (PARTYが始まるよ) M02. Dear my teacher M03. Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete (毒リンゴを食べさせて)　 :M04. Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり) (Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Im Yoona, Park Kyungri, Shin Hyejeong) :M05. Classmate (クラスメイト) (Han Seungyeon, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Lee Jihyun) :M06. Anata to Christmas Eve (あなたとクリスマスイブ) (Bae Juhyun, Park Gyuri) :M07. Kiss wa Dame yo (キスはだめよ) (Jessica Jung, Kim Yongsun, Yoon Bora) :M08. Hoshi no Ondo (星の温度) (Moon Hyunah, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin) M09. Sakura no Hanabiratachi (桜の花びらたち) M10. Aozora no Soba ni Ite (青空のそばにいて) Encore: EN01. AKB48 EN02. Skirt, Hirari (Encore ver.) (スカート、ひらり (アンコールver.)) EN03. Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Encore ver.) (桜の花びらたち (アンコールver.)) 2nd Unit Version :M04. Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり) (Bang Minah, Han Seungyeon, Lee Jihyun, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Shin Hyejeong) :M05. Classmate (クラスメイト) (Bae Juhyun, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Moon Hyunah) :M06. Kiss wa Dame yo (キスはだめよ) (Choi Hyojung, Kim Yongsun, Park Gyuri) :M07. Hoshi no Ondo (星の温度) (Im Yoona, Kim Taeyeon, Park Minha, Yoon Bora) Participating Members Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Kyungri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora Original Studio Recording ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) ; Release Date : 2007.03.07 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFCL-1351 (CD) / ￥2,913 Tracklist Details # overture # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo # Dear my teacher　 # Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete # Skirt, Hirari　 # Classmate　 # Anata to Christmas Eve # Kiss wa Dame yo　 # Hoshi no Ondo # Sakura no Hanabiratachi　 # Aozora no Soba ni Ite　 # AKB48 Studio Recordings Collection ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" ～Studio Recordings Collection～ (Team A 1st Stage 「PARTYが始まるよ」 ～Studio Recordings コレクション～) ; Release Date : 2013.01.01 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan :DFCL-1861～2 (2CD) / ¥2,857 Tracklist Details ;CD 1 #overture # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo # Dear my teacher　 # Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete # Skirt, Hirari　 # Classmate　 # Anata to Christmas Eve # Kiss wa Dame yo　 # Hoshi no Ondo # Sakura no Hanabiratachi　 # Aozora no Soba ni Ite　 # AKB48 ;CD 2 # overture (Karaoke) # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo (Karaoke) # Dear my teacher (Karaoke) # Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete (Karaoke) # Skirt, Hirari (Karaoke) # Classmate (Karaoke) # Anata to Christmas Eve (Karaoke) # Kiss wa Dame yo (Karaoke) # Hoshi no Ondo (Karaoke) # Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Karaoke) # Aozora no Soba ni Ite (Karaoke) # AKB48 (Karaoke) ;Members Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Kyungri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora DVD Release ; Artist : AKB48 ; DVD : Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) ; Release Date : 2007.03.21 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFBL-7096 (DVD) / ¥3,800 Tracklist Details ;DVD # overture # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo # Dear my teacher　 # Doku Ringo wo Tabesasete # Skirt, Hirari　 # Classmate　 # Anata to Christmas Eve # Kiss wa Dame yo　 # Hoshi no Ondo # Sakura no Hanabiratachi　 # Aozora no Soba ni Ite　 # AKB48 # Skirt, Hirari (Encore ver.) # Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Encore ver.) Trivia * First setlist on 48Group. * First stage in 48Group to have secondary unit. Revivals * Team K 1st Stage: 1x Revival * Team S 1st Stage * SKE48 Kenkyuusei PARTY ga Hajimaru yo: 1x Revival * NMB48 Kenkyuusei Party ga Hajimaru yo * HKT48 Kenkyuusei Party ga Hajimaru yo * Team 8 1st Stage: 1x Revival * Team BIII 1st Stage * BNK48 Trainee PARTY ga Hajimaru yo Category: AKB48 Original Stages